


Love's Long Awaiting

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Superfam Femreader! [11]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Both young justice Superboy and 90s Superboy exist, Caretaking, Cleaning, Conner(Young Justice), F/M, Family Fluff, Kal(90s Superboy), Kissing, Marriage, Married Life, Minor Injuries, Missing, Mother-Son Relationship, Reader is a cop, Reader misses her husband, Superboy's spoil their Mom, Superfamily (DCU), Their really worried about her, Waiting, Worry, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N's, long awaiting for her husband
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader
Series: Superfam Femreader! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864627
Kudos: 8





	Love's Long Awaiting

Late in the evening I drove down a dirt road leading to my home in from a long day of working at metropolis police department. It was a long day being police officer does not offer much time free. I had bruised my arm's, from hard blows from a 300 pond robber and he gave me a black eye. Clark away on mission with the League. My son's helping the team at the Cave. They grow up too fast. Conner and Kal fifteen now Jonathan just turned ten. I miss them being little. I parked, I open the car door and get out. I touch my head groaning feeling a headache starting to come. I take a small breath slamming the car door shut. I walk up the steps onto the wooden porch. I opened the door leading to the living room on the left a large open kitchen, on the right a door leading to my bedroom I share with my husband with our own bathroom, the boy's own rooms and a family bathroom. I see piles of dishes in the sink, the boy's stuff everywhere. Last I saw my husband and boy's was on patrol. 

"shit" I mumbled under my breath

I clean the living room, one couch and a double recliner, a rug with a coffee table and a TV in front mantel on the wall. I then went to the kitchen. I feel light-headed. Inside in our large kitchen, a large fridge, long counters with a stove, dishwasher and sink. As well as a table with 5 chairs. I sat in my chair. The light above me on, the only source of light in the room. I can't seem to fall asleep. My son's and my husband still gone. I miss my son's. I miss, my husband Clark. It's been so long since I've been intimate with, Clark. I kept tossing and turning in our oversized bed. My muscles sore, and my headache sore. I hear the door open I see Conner's arm's and Jonathan's and Kal's necks. They were all laughing about, I honestly didn't know. I'm so grateful there home without a, scratch and safe. Though my heart aches because of course, Clark isn't here.

"hey, Ma" Jonathan says overjoyed he then gasped "Mamma? Wh-what?" 

"are you ok? Can we do any- you already cleaned the house"

"damn Ma you've had a rough day" 

"I'm ok boy's, how was patrol?"

I stood walking to my son's. Jon hugs my waist I ruffle his hair gently. He let's go my waist.

"it was fine, Ma. Why don't you go sit down and I can bring you some, pain meds, an ice pack with your f/b" Conner, offered with a concerning smile 

"oh nah sweetheart why don't you boys go take a shower. I'm gonna head on to bed" 

"Ma, you need to at least take something to ease your pain. Look at like this if you're not OK then you can't take care of yourself" Kal, tensely stated his arm's folded. 

Each of them in their own way worry about me. All three just like their, Dad. On how they worry about me. Conner and Clark offer to do anything for me. How both Kal and Clark feel tense. How, both Jonathan and Clark comfort me with sweet hugs. It is making me, miss Clark even more. 

"have I forgotten to mention how much you boys worry about me too much" 

"Ma, if we're worrying too much or not. It'd be best to let is help you" Conner, insists 

Pushing them away is only going to cause them more unnecessary worry. I take a deep breath 

"ok I'll go sit on the couch and you boy's can get me my medicine" 

"thank you, Ma" Conner, said with relief 

"thank you. Thank you all. My sweet boy's" 

"pfft we're not sweet we're protectors" Kal stated proudly 

I chuckle I step to the double recliner in our living room. I almost sat down. Jon, places his hand on my hip 

"you should go lay in your bedroom, Ma. You can have a like a morning breakfast but at night and no food" he said with a smile 

How, could I say no to that face. I walk to my bedroom. Jonathan and I walk inside my large bedroom. A king size bed with two nightstands. Our own bathroom. I walk to the bed 

"wait!!" Jonathan exclaimed

He super-speeded pillows propped where I am to sit. I sit on my side of the bed. I lean against the pillows. 

"thanks kiddo" 

Kal, brought me two ice packs. I softly smile. He placed the ice packs under my bruised arm's. 

"thanks, boy's" 

They both smile, softly. Conner, walks in holding my f/b and medicine. He gives me the advil. I put it in my mouth. Conner gives me f/b I drink it swallowing the medicine and f/b. Yum! 

"oh, boy's you spoil me" 

I reach my hand to put the glass on my nightstand. Kal, takes the glass away from my grasp putting it on my nightstand. 

"we'll let you get some sleep Ma" Conner, said 

"ok" I said with a soft smile 

Jonathan, flying kisses my head "night Mamma don't let the bed bugs bite. Oh and I love you" 

"sleep tight, Sweetheart I love you too" 

Jonathan flew out of my room. Conner, kisses my head his hand my back. 

"night, Ma love you. Hope you sleep well" 

"night, son. Thank you and, I love you too" 

He, softly smiled and steps to the door. 

Kal, kisses my head and inhales "I love you Ma" I softly smile he lifts his head "just try to get some sleep Ma" 

"I will, you too son" 

As morning rose I open my eye's in a, empty bed again. I don't know how much more of this loneliness I can withstand. I go through the motions again and again. 2 weeks and not even a damn kiss from, Clark. Is it always gonna be like this? Well I never feel his love again? Divorce isn't even a consideration but I'm desperate for something. After cooking dinner. My son's cleaned up. I stepped out and I went for a walk outside to clear, my head. 

Kal's P. O. V 

I step out to eat the delicious food Ma cooked. The door opens, Dad. My brother's step by me. The one person who means everything to me, to all of us. Pa, takes a deep breath with a sad smile. I'm so worried about Ma. She's been trying to be happy so has Dad. They just, need to.. I don't want to think about that! Gross! 

Y/N's P. O. V 

I continue to walk through the field. I couldn't stop my damn tears. I just miss, Clark. I sense someone behind me. I turn around seeing my husband. Clark's muscles tense his, arm's folded with a concerned look "honey, you seem unhappy. Is there anything I can do for you? Talk to me, what's wrong?" 

He holds my arms giving me is full attention 

I dry my tears "I get that you're busy and I'm busy. I get it, Clark. Call me selfish but I miss you dammit. I miss us. You're gone all day and night. We, both can't get away from work. The League, patrol, taking care of everything. We only have had enough time to say 'have the boy's done their homework before patrol?' only an answer or 'I'll be back' 'I'll see you hopefully soon'. I spend every waking hour taking care of the farm, the boy's, my job and putting food on the table. Dammit I don't want a different life. I just want a better relationship with my husband. One where we can hold each other, after making love together like we did before. Walking through the field like when we were teenagers. Having a romantic night together at least a week. Is that such a horrible desire? I honestly can't even remember the last time we were together alone, really alone. I just miss you, all of you"

"I know. It's not easy for me either, honey. I miss you all you to. It kills me that we haven't been able to spend any quality time together"

Clark, snakes his hand up my back under my shirt. I chuckle feeling his cold hands. 

"Cl-Clark your hands are freezing! What are you doing?!" 

"you and I are making up for lost time" 

I wrap my arms around his neck and other hand on his head. He kisses me deeply. Oh! Shit! I need this! "in the--" he stops my sentence with more, kissing "field?"

"we've done it before"


End file.
